La dernière chance
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: Et si une seconde chance nous était proposée ? Qu'on pouvait essayer de sauver tout le monde, de modifier le passé pour essayer de créer un avenir meilleur ? C'est ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire avant de retourner dans son présent à lui, si il y arrivait un jour ...
1. Prologue

Titre : La dernière chance

Genres : Famille - Angst - Drame - Fantastique - Retour Dans Le Passé - "Romance"

Rating : MA

Couples : "Derek & Stiles" - Scott & Kira - Derek & Kate - Shérif Stilinski & Claudia Stilinski

Résumé : Et si une seconde chance nous était proposée ? Qu'on pouvait essayer de sauver tout le monde, de modifier le passé pour essayer de créer un avenir meilleur ? C'est ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire avant de retourner dans son présent à lui, si il y arrivait un jour ...

Crédit : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

Ma première FanFiction dans cet univers. Certains personnages seront un peu différents, à cause de certains événements et aussi, en fonction du temps où se déroule l'histoire (le Derek Hale adolescent n'était pas le même que l'adulte, j'essaye de faire en fonction de). J'ai essayé de retrouver le plus possible les véritables dates sur des sites officiels mais beaucoup ne les donnent pas, je dois donc faire avec ma mémoire (qui risque d'être douteuse) mais au final, je suis désolée si je me trompe, énormément, il risque d'y avoir quelques incohérences à ce niveau là.

En espérant que les quelques modifications ne dérangent pas, que je n'ai pas oublié les dernières infos de TW qui remontent et surtout : que l'histoire plaira un minimum !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : On appelle ça le chagrin, je pense qu'il y a deux milliards de chansons écrites sur le sujet.

Stiles ferma d'un coup sec le grimoire, se frotta les visages avec les mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait une bille dans la gorge. Le jeune Stilinski savait très bien qu'il y avait des créatures peu recommandables dans ce monde, mais bon sang ... Il espérait ne jamais être face à un wendigo(1) de toute sa petite vie ! De ses yeux noisettes, il examina la reliure en cuir du journal, faisant glisser ses doigts le long d'un dessin désignant une flèche. La famille Argent était une bande de timbrés.

Depuis de nombreuses semaines, après chaque journée de cours ou d'entraînement de lacrosse, il se retrouvait dans le sous-sol du vétérinaire, sous son lieu de travail. Malgré la lumière au plafond, la pièce était assez sombre et étroite à cause de tous les meubles remplis de livres autour de lui. Seule une table au centre, sous la lampe, et un lit près de la porte, disposé à l'horizontale, changeaient la décoration. Des années de recherche, des siècles de traque sur les créatures étaient regroupées dans ce même lieu.

Stiles fixait les grimoires un par un et sa tête se mit à tourner. Personne ne savait quand les créatures ont vu le jour, comment, pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que le monde avait encore plus de mystères qu'il ne le pensait et que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Qui oserait se promener dans une montagne où des mines sont remplies de wendigos qui traquent, torturent et dévorent le corps de leurs proies si tout le monde se doutait seulement de leurs existences ?

Le jeune homme grimaça sous les visions d'horreur, ce chasseur n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails et il se demandait comment le prendrait Chris Argent s'il savait que certains journaux de sa famille étaient précieusement cachés dans la cave de Deaton. Il soupira et s'étira sur la chaise, se redressant et décidant qu'il en avait eu assez pour ce soir. S'approchant de l'interrupteur, il s'arrêta non loin d'une immense bibliothèque remplie d'objets.

Des bijoux, des photos, puis des boites. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était celle qu'on lui avait interdit d'ouvrir sous aucunprétexte. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait eu aucune réponse, seulement un regard réprobateur. Tous les jours, il devait résister à la regarder, prenant une profonde inspiration, laissant ses épaules tomber, il éteignit simplement la pièce et monta les marches, en se sentant encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sa vie d'avant lui manquait, de plus en plus chaque jour. Stiles en avait marre d'être toujours dans les ennuis surnaturels, d'avoir la peur au ventre à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, de se retenir de sursauter à chaque son. Leur vie avait besoin d'un peu d'aventure, ils étaient jeunes, mais le fils du Shérif ne se souvenait pas d'avoir demandé de se retrouver dans le monde de Charmed. Traversant la salle blanche et remplie d'animaux en cage, il rentra simplement dans la pièce principale.

« **Oh, Stiles, te revoilà ! Alors, l'histoire de ce soir t'a-t-elle plu ?** demanda Deaton, un immense sourire au visage.

\- **Saw, à côté, c'est de la rigolade.** »

Le vétérinaire ricana et enfouit ses mains dans sa blouse blanche, reprenant un peu contenance sous le regard d'un Scott curieux.

« **Quel livre as-tu choisi ?**

\- **Celui où les wendigos ne seront jamais invités a des barbecue party.**

\- **Des wendigos ? questionna Scott, sourcils froncés, bouche légèrement ouverte.**

\- **Il y a plusieurs types de wendigos, mais tous mangent de la chair humaine. Les plus fréquents prennent des cadavres et se font un garde-manger, mais ceux dont parle Stiles ... Eux sont extrêmement dangereux. La seule chose pouvant nous rassurer, c'est qu'ils sont extrêmement rares.**

\- **Eh euh ... Ils font quoi, au juste ?**

\- **Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.** »

Scott se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique, frappant l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le soutenir puis les laissa tranquille. Stilinski se gratta la nuque et regarda les placards suspendus aux murs, se demandant encore pourquoi Deaton avait pris une telle couverture. Vétérinaire, il y avait mieux quand même.

« **Stiles, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ...** commença l'homme.

\- **Oh, c'est rien, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

\- T **u es soucieux ?** »

Le jeune homme se tripota les doigts, les fixant intensément, comme si ça allait faire oublier le sujet tout aussi facilement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le dire. Après tout, chaque année, chaque personne avait des dates où ils vont mal, non ? En plus de vivre dans un monde un peu trop menaçant pour un simple humain, il devait aussi faire face aux douleurs du passé. Comme nettoyer la tombe de sa mère, remplacer les fleurs, lui parler en fixant son image installée sur la stèle.

Stiles serait seul devant la tombe, ne voulant pas pleurer devant son père, ne voulant pas non plus le voir s'écrouler devant la tombe de sa femme. Même si le shérif avait enfin retiré son alliance, après sept ans de deuil, il ne pourrait jamais oublier la femme qui lui avait tant donné. Alors, dans un sourire, le fils Stilinski répétait pour la centième fois ce qu'il se disait tous les jours : « **Je vais bien** ».

* * *

 **1)** : Quand Stiles se renseigne sur les Wendigos, il ne parlait pas de ceux de la série (en différence de Deaton qui donne des infos plus bas), mais un clin d'œil au jeu vidéo : Until Dawn, que tu peux voir en let's play chez CBGames, sur Youtube.


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un : Ma philosophie, c'est d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce que j'en sois complètement débarrassé.

Au centre de sa chambre d'un bleu foncé, Stiles fixait son écran d'ordinateur, sans bouger, depuis plusieurs minutes. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, ses yeux clignaient à peine et son cerveau ne lui hurlait pas dessus de se mouvoir, ne supportait plus cet état de statue depuis si longtemps. Lui qui bougeait tout le temps, devait sans arrêt être en activité pour ne pas s'ennuyer, ne faisait simplement rien.

Ses pensées repassaient sans arrêt, en boucle : ses derniers instants avec sa mère. L'un des rares moments ou Claudia était lucide, sans lui hurler dessus, pleurer, crier des mots si blessants alors qu'ils continuent de le traumatiser des années après. Les yeux humides, il sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua en bas. Rapidement, Stiles attrapa la souris et ouvrit la page internet, prétendant être intéressé par son sujet d'économie : « _Dans quelle mesure l'action des pouvoirs publics est-elle efficace pour lutter contre les inégalités ?_ ».

Il mit même ses écouteurs, pour prétendre ne pas entendre son père rentrer dans la chambre et repartir peu de temps ensuite, ne voulant pas l'alerter de son comportement. Stilinski n'était pas un de ces shérifs idiots qui ne voyaient rien, au point de ne pas remarquer que son propre fils était distant avec lui. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux en espérant retrouver de la concentration. Un visage ovale se dessina, un large front avec des yeux bruns, fatigués, qui le fixaient, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres le visait.

Ouvrant rapidement ses paupières, Stiles se redressa, arrachant même ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. La bouge légèrement ouverte, le souffle court, les larmes remontaient. En un instant, il s'était retrouvé le soir du décès de sa mère ...

0o0o0

Las, Stiles traversa le couloir d'un pas lent, une main tenant la bretelle de son sac sur son dos. Juste en face de lui, son meilleur ami qui tenait la main de Kira, ses yeux presque fermés à cause de son éclat de rire. Retroussant son nez face à cette vision, le jeune homme les doubla et rentra dans sa classe, se laissant tomber sans grâce sur sa chaise. Lydia, entendant le boucan qui la sortit de sa lecture, prit une profonde inspiration et tourna son visage vers le parasite.

Ses épaules s'adoucirent en voyant le visage de Stiles, penché en avant, les mains à plat sur ses genoux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Une dispute avec son père ? Scott ? Sa voiture qui était encore tombée en panne ? Déposant sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami, sortant celui-ci de sa rêverie, Lydia lui sourit le plus tendrement possible.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une sale mine ... Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormis, Stiles ?**

\- **C'est juste que de voir Scott et Kira sur un nuage sans arrêt me donne la migraine.**

- **Malia te manque ?** »

L'adolescent sourit doucement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Oui, il s'était habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un, dans les bras de quelqu'un, sentir des baisers et des caresses qui le réveillaient doucement. Mais Malia et lui étaient trop différents, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, même s'il l'aurait aimé. Malgré tout, lui et la coyote restaient de bons amis, même si la jeune femme était bien trop souvent introuvable.

Alors, déposant sa propre main sur celle de Lydia, en signe d'apaisement, il lui sortit son plus beau sourire, lui faisant monter ses pommettes si haut, que ses yeux étaient que de fins traits.

« **Ca va aller, je suis pas en manque d'amour. C'est juste qu'entre voir et en entendre parler sans arrêt, je fais une overdose. Mais Scott est de ce genre.**

\- **Il est aussi du genre à oublier ses amis dans ses moments là. Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?**

\- **Je pense que le plus seul de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi.** »

Lydia retira vivement sa main, comme piquée, et se réinstalla, ignorant complètement Stiles. Celui-ci savait qu'il avait touché à l'endroit qu'il ne fallait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'une solitude inexistante, face à elle ou d'autres. Un autre brouhaha faisait place derrière eux, McCall venait d'arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Il ressemblait à un enfant totalement niais, à qui l'on proposait monts et merveilles et qui ne pouvait redescendre sur terre.

« **Elle est fabuleuse, mec ...**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Non, vraiment, tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est fan-tas-tique !**

\- **Tellement fantastique, que tu connaissais pas le wasabi avant de manger chez elle ? Au point de croire que c'était du guacamole ?**

\- **Hey, tu comptes me rappeler cela encore longtemps ?!** fulmina l'Alpha.

\- **En même temps, ce n'était pas très malin ...** glissa Lydia, comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Vous aussi, vous vous seriez trompés !** »

Les deux jeunes gens en face de lui se retournèrent, lentement, le fixant avec intérêt. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Qu'eux étaient si naïf pour penser manger des sushis avec une sauce mexicaine ? Vexé, Scott les foudroya du regard et sortit avec rage ses affaires alors que ses collèges reprirent leurs positions, comme si de rien n'était. La porte de la classe se claqua dans un geste brusque, faisant sursauter et taire les élèves. Au pas calme, le professeur déposa son cartable en cuir sur le bureau en bois et fit face à ses étudiants, le sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles se redressa sur sa chaise, s'installant mieux, surprit alors que Lydia avait les yeux écarquillés et la peur au ventre. Que faisait Peter dans leur cours de littérature ?

« **Jeunes gens. Sachant que votre professeur a disparu - comme beaucoup de monde dans cette petite ville - je suis contraint de la remplacer. Mon nom est Hale. Peter Hale. Et je tiens à être honnête avec vous, mes petits agneaux égarés : je cherche chez vous la perfection, comme moi. Des questions ? Même s'il y en avait, elles seraient sûrement idiotes, autant les ignorer. Alors, qu'est-ce que de petites gens comme vous êtes en train d'étudier en ce moment ?** »

0o0o0

Ouvrant les portes marron avec panache, Scott et Stiles dévalaient les escaliers en continuant tout aussi rapidement leur marche.

« **Attends, pourquoi Peter est notre professeur ?**

\- **Car Peter est un psychopathe sociopathe qui a toujours un as planqué dans le fond de sa manche ?**

\- **Ce qui veut dire qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.**

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu restes persuadé qu'il a changé et qu'il ne désire plus être Alpha, quand même ?** s'emporta Stiles.

\- **Écoute, je pense qu'on peut changer. Et je pense que Peter n'est plus aussi fou qu'avant.**

\- **Oh vraiment, et c'est quoi qui t'a fait changer d'avis, au juste ? Le moment où il a recommencé à draguer ta mère ou quand il a coupé sa nièce en deux ?! Non, sérieusement, faut m'éclairer là.** avoua-t-il, les yeux froncés.

\- **Les garçons, c'est quoi ce délire ?!** s'empressa Lydia, Kira derrière elle, toute aussi surprise.

\- **On se le demande aussi, si tu as des idées, on est preneurs.** interpella Scott.

\- **Vous pensez ... Que c'est une bonne chose, avec Malia dans les parages ? Je veux dire, leur dernière discussion s'est plutôt mal passée ...** souligna la japonaise.

\- **... Qui va lui annoncer ?** lança Lydia. »

Trois paires d'yeux s'installèrent sur Stiles, qui agita ses bras dans tous les sens. « **Bien évidemment, on lance l'humain sur la coyote qui mord quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas, brillante l'idée !** ». Comme seule compassion, Kira enfonça son visage dans ses épaules, un sourire compatissant au visage. Il préférait sérieusement être dans le sous-sol de Deaton, avec des vieux bouquins qui ne l'envoyaient pas à la mort.

0o0o0

Dans la pièce mal éclairée, aux murs d'un gris peu alléchant, Malia fixait les étagères les bras croisés. Ses jambes légèrement écartées l'une de l'autre, couverte d'un short court en jean, d'une veste à carreaux rouges nouée autour de sa taille avec un débardeur foncé, Stiles comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Entre sa posture, ses yeux foncés qui semblaient foudroyer tout ce qui ce mettait devant elle, il savait que ça allait très mal se passer.

« **C'est donc ici que tu étudies après les cours ? C'est petit. Et mal éclairé.**

\- **Tu dois donc te sentir comme chez toi !** feinta-t-il de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

L'adolescente tourna son visage vers le jeune Stilinski, les sourcils froncés et ses bras tendus le long de son corps. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Raclant sa gorge, il lui désigna la chaise avec un mouvement de main.

« **On doit parler.**

\- **J'attends ça depuis que je suis ici, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher, Stiles, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

- **Oh et tu comptes chasser le cerf après notre petite discussion ?**

\- **T'arracher la tête me semble être une meilleure option.**

- **Bon, j'ai compris, comme ça on ne va pas y arriver. C'est jute que ... Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus et que ... Et que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir. Vraiment pas.**

\- **Nos têtes sont de nouveau recherchées ?**

\- **Je pense que cette bonne vieille époque va rapidement nous manquer ...**

\- **Stiles, crache le morceau !** s'empressa Malia, fatiguée de tourner autour du pot.

- **Ton père est notre professeur de littérature au lycée et on ne savait pas comment te le dire, alors on m'a envoyé te prévenir, le souci, c'est que tu as l'air un poil sur les nerfs donc j'ai peur pour ma vie, mais sinon, tout baigne !** énuméra Stilinski, le plus rapidement possible en espérant passer à travers le filet.

\- **... Tu me fais une blague ? Le genre que je ne peux pas comprendre car j'ai vécu des années dans une forêt ?**

- **... Ça serait un blague de mauvais goût et j'aime croire que je suis un garçon rigolo.**

\- **Et Scott à dit quoi ?!**

\- **Scott pense que ton cher papa a le droit à une ... Troisième ? Quatrième ... Chance.**

\- **Il faut tuer Peter.**

\- **Oula, oula ! Tu penses pas que tu vas un peu vite en conclusion ? Je veux dire, après tout ...**

\- **Attends !** coupa la coyote. **Je pensais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance.**

\- **Et c'est le cas ! Sauf qu'on n'est pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un pour un rien.** »

Stiles contourna la table qui les séparait et se mit à côté de son amie, espérant ne pas se faire trancher la gorge en disant une bêtise.

« **S'il faut que je le tue moi-même ...**

\- **Malia ! Si ça ce trouve, il essaye juste de se rattraper avec toi. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type, mais il reste ton père ... Et je pense qu'entre lui et ta mère, ça ne doit pas être facile.**

\- **Pas facile de se dire que l'un essaye de me manipulé et que l'autre essaye de me tuer depuis que je suis enfant ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Stiles ?** se radoucit la brune, blessée au fond d'elle-même de la triste réalité.

\- **C'est normal de garder espoir envers lui ... Alors, ne pars pas trop vite en besogne – et dans l'envie de meurtre - ça serait juste une solution de simplicité. Tu comprends ?**

\- **Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que personne n'a assez de courage dans votre groupe. Il faut toujours sauver tout le monde, trouver des excuses mais au final, c'est nous et encore nous qui sommes toujours sur le point de mourir. La prochaine fois, Derek ne reviendra pas de chez les morts, la prochaine fois, tu ne reviendras peut-être pas toi-même, la prochaine fois, Lydia sera peut-être sous l'emprise définitive de mon père. Alors là, que fera Scott, je te le demande. dis-le moi Stiles, toi qui sembles toujours avoir réponse à tout.** »

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres, prêt à répondre, mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas pour le meurtre. Il avait toujours essayé d'empêcher la brune de commettre l'irréparable, mais il devait avouer au moins une chose : Peter ne s'empêcherait jamais de massacrer sa propre fille pour le pouvoir. Et c'était peut-être pour cette simple idée qu'il était prêt à se mettre du côté du coyote. Malia s'impatienta et remit ses bras croisés, tapotant du pied, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle lui avait piqué.

Sous cette pensée, il fit un léger sourire et se souvint qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être guidée. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son côté radical quand on savait qu'elle a grandit sous la forme de bête seule dans une forêt et qu'elle découvrait tout juste le monde qui vivait tout autour.

« **Je ne veux juste pas que tu aies du sang sur les mains et que tu le regrettes. Ce genre d'acte ... On ne les oublie pas.**

\- **Tu n'étais pas toi, Stiles. Tu n'as tué personne.**

\- **Ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai du sang sur les mains. Monte, on va avoir une conversation avec Scott, histoire de mettre une manœuvre en place.** »

Malia leva les yeux au ciel et grimpa les marches, ses grosses chaussures raisonnant à chaque pas. Stiles prit le livre sur la table, et s'approcha de l'étagère où il l'avait prit quelques heures plus tôt. Un éclair du lumière lui sauta au visage, lui faisant pivoter la tête et plisser les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il constata qu'un bijou dans l'étagère brillait plus que les autres et projetait parfois de sa lumière sur les bouquins aux alentours. Était-ce normal?

S'approchant, se penchant légèrement, il examina avec attention le collier qui semblait peser sacrément lourd. De l'or massif ? En tout cas, l'objet ne faisait pas de musique, aucune voix flippante n'en sortit. Il haussa les épaules et se redressa, se disant qu'il ne devait sûrement pas s'inquiéter. Devrait-il trouver un livre pour faire des recherches sur tout ce qui était entreposé ici ?

Déposant ses prunelles noisettes sur la simple boite en bois à sa gauche, il se demandât pour la centième fois quelle était la raison de l'interdiction de toucher un tel objet. Comme si une simple boite pouvait faire du mal. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière, se frottant les mains avec délectation, il approcha ses fins doigts sur les bords de la boite. Des picotements le traversa, dressant ses poils sous le contacte chaud du bois. Le cœur battant, au summum de l'excitation, Stiles ouvrit d'un bref mouvement l'objet.

Une lumière aveuglante en jaillit, l'obligeant à reculer en fermant ses paupières fortement. Un son strident en sortit, comme un hurlement aigu. La lueur l'enveloppa, les murs tremblaient et soudainement, le jeune Stilinski disparu de la pièce.


End file.
